Si Ron savait
by griffontard
Summary: OS et lemon ! Quand une journée est aussi belle, pourquoi rester à réviser dans le château au lieu d'aller prendre un peu de repos près du lac ?


Salut tout le monde ! Je suis ici avec ce petit OS sur un de mes couples préféré. Ce OS est le tout premier lemon que j'écrit alors soyez indulgents mais dites moi quand même tout ce qui ne va pas. Bon assez de blabla et passons au OS

* * *

En se magnifique samedi ensoleillé de Juin, les habitants de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose : se prélasser. Cependant, mis à part quelques allergiques aux livres tout le monde révisait les examens de fin d'années soit dans la salle commune, soit dans la bibliothèque ou encore allongé dans un lit. Le château était si silencieux que l'on aurait pu le croire désert. Soudain un bâillement sonore retentit dans la tour des Griffondor au septième étage. Le jeune homme qui venait de briser ce silence avait des cheveux noir en bataille et des yeux verts comme l'émeraude dont l'éclat était quelque peu terni par les lunettes rondes aux montures d'acier. Assis à la même table que lui se trouvaient une jolie rousse aux yeux marrons, un roux plutôt athlétique et qui avait un air de ressemblance avec la jeune fille et une autre fille d'Ève aux longs cheveux brun revêche et aux yeux chocolat. Devant eux étaient entassés des livres et des parchemins de cours. Le brun s'étira et commença à se lever en disant :

-Et si on faisait une pause pour aujourd'hui ? On travaille non-stop depuis une semaine ! Si on continue comme ça notre cerveau va saturer et on n'arrivera à rien pendant les examens.

-Harry James Potter ! Si tu t'étais mis à réviser il y a six mois comme moi tu n'aurais pas a faire de pause ! S'offusqua la jolie brune.

-Mais Mione ! Tu es la seule à commencer à réviser aussi tôt ! S'indigna le rouquin.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Si tu ne te tait pas et que tu ne te remet pas à apprendre je te promet que, petite amie ou pas, les nuits pendant les vacances chez toi je les passes dans la chambre de Ginny !

-Non mais ca va pas ? Harry et moi on a le droit à un peu d'intimité non ?

-Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai dis que je faisait une pause jusqu'à ce soir et c'est ce que je vais faire. Ginny tu m'accompagne ? Je pensais faire un tour vers le lac et voir si je me trouve un coin tranquille. Dit Harry avec un petit clin d'œil peut-être même que je vais me baigner si l'eau et pas trop fraiche.

Cela dit il monta dans les dortoirs où il déposa son sac et où il récupéra un boxer de bain rouge et noir. Il redescendit dans la salle commune et vit avec satisfaction le regard noir que lui lançait sa meilleure amie et la seconde place manquante à la table. Il attendit donc sa petite copine adossé à un mur. Lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés et après un rapide baisers, ils sortirent main dans la main de la salle commune. Ils descendirent dans le magnifique parc de Poudlard et se dirigèrent vers le lac. L'étendue d'eau était très attrayante et les nombreux bosquets situés autour offraient un écran naturel envers tout curieux. Arrivés dans un endroit éloigné, ils s'assirent l'un a côté de l'autre sans se parler. Ils contemplaient juste la beauté du paysage qui leur faisait face. A leurs pieds s'étalait le lac, plus loin on remarquait une magnifique prairie d'un vert chatoyant et en fond de paysage une chaine de montagne. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un mouvement commun ils se levèrent et se cachèrent afin d'enfiler leurs vêtements de bain. Harry fut le premier prêt et attendit sa dulcinée. Elle arriva enfin et Harry senti sa mâchoire toucher le sol. Le bikini blanc rayé à l'horizontal de bleu marine mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeurs. Ils se mirent à l'eau et firent une longue bataille a s'arroser.

Voyant Ginny greloter de froid Harry décida de sortir avec elle pour se réchauffer. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans ses cheveux flamboyants. Ils finirent par s'allonger toujours enlacés et s'embrassèrent. Sentant la rouquine frissonner le Survivant la serra contre lui. Il n'avait néanmoins pas prévu la réaction immédiate de son corps au contact d'un autre corps presque nu contre le sien. C'est pourquoi il se senti gêné à l'idée que Ginny puisse sentir le fait qu'il soit un peu à l'étroit dans son maillot. La jeune femme ne s'offusqua pourtant pas. Elle se rapprocha même de façon à ce que son bassin touche celui de son amour. Harry gémi et se fit de plus en plus fougueux dans ses baisers. Cherchant plus il descendit dans son coup et commença à le suçoter et à passer sa langue dessus. Ginny se mit à gémir et ne put retenir un petit cri quand elle senti une main caresser son sexe à travers le fin tissus de sa culotte. Elle laissa ses mains se promener jusqu'à la bosse que formait le pénis en érection du jeune Potter et fit de lentes caresses sur cette verge encore cachée. Cette tendre attention surpris tant Harry qu'il s'arrêta dans son exploration du coup de la jeune fille. Celle ci eu un petit sourire coquin et arrêta ses caresses et fit descendre le boxer de son amant. Elle repris son activité précédente tout en embrassant passionnément Harry. Ce dernier défit le soutien gorge de Ginny et prit un de ses sein en main et massa cette magnifique poitrine. Les gémissement devenaient de plus en plus fort et les jeunes gens sentirent qu'ils étaient proche de la jouissance. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant mais au contraire se firent plus insistant dans leurs caresses. Le premier à venir fut le jeune homme très vite suivi par sa partenaire excitée par son cri. Ils s'embrassèrent et recommencèrent à se caresser jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne descende en donnant des baisers papillons sur le torse de Harry. Ce dernier ne compris pas ce qu'elle faisait et ne pu s'empêcher de crier quand il sentit une petite langue mutine titiller son gland. Des lèvres se refermèrent ensuite sur son sexe avant d'entamer un lent va et viens. Potter se sentait se rapprocher de la jouissance très rapidement sous l'effet de la petite langue qui tournoyais autour de son sexe. Il en averti la jeune Weasley ce qui eu pour effet de la faire s'affairer encore plus sur sa tâche. Elle senti alors un liquide chaud envahir sa gorge et elle s'empressa de l'avaler. Elle était encore exastique du goût de la semence de son amant et laissa donc échapper un cri de surprise en d'envie quand elle sentit à son tour une langue jouer avec son intimité. Harry, en effet voulais rendre le plaisir qu'il avait reçu et s'était attaqué à l'abricot de Ginny. Elle sentit la langue titiller son clitoris et les dents de son amant le mordiller avec tendresse. Elle ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir et en émis un plus puissant que les précédents quand elle sentit un doigt s'insérer dans son sexe. Elle ondulait des hanche lascivement et poussa un véritable hurlement quand elle sentit deux autres doigt s'insinuer dans son antre de plaisirs. Elle était proche de la jouissance mais ne put rien dire tant les caresses du jeune homme lui faisait du bien. Elle jouit en hurlant son prénom et se laissa aller sur le sol épuisée. Harry remonta et lui offrit un tendre baisers qu'elle approfondit en passant ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme. Il commença alors à bouger son bassin et stimula de cette manière le clitoris de Ginny. Elle attrapa le vit du jeune Potter et le mis à l'entrée de son puits à plaisir. Il allait s'insérer en elle quand un pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il la formula à voix haute bien que haletante :

-Est ce que c'est... ta première fois ?

Pour toute réponse la rouquine enfonça la verge en elle jusqu'à la garde en hurlant :

-OH OUI ! OUI C'EST MA PREMIERE FOIS !

Et elle commença à faire de violents et rapides mouvements. Elle ondulait des hanches tellement que Harry n'avait aucun mouvement à faire. Il vit les seins de sa partenaire s'agiter et ne résista pas à la tentation d'en prendre un en bouche. Il suça le téton durci de plaisir et le mordilla. Les deux amants sentaient la jouissance arriver et s'activèrent encore plus. Le jeune homme fut le premier à venir et éjacula dans le ventre de Ginny. Sentant une rivière chaude s'écouler en elle, la jeune femme jouit à son tour, ses muscles se contractant sur le pénis de Harry. Ils restèrent encore un moment dans cette position avant de s'apercevoir qu'il faisait presque nuit. Bien que n'ayant pas envie de bouger, le couple se leva et se revêtit avant de se diriger vers le château où ils iraient manger. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et virent que Hermione et Ron les attendaient. Ces deux derniers demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant cet après midi détente et les deux amants se regardèrent en pouffant. Si Ron savait...

* * *

Et voila !

Si je reçoit beaucoup de review constructives j'envisagerai de faire un autre récit mais seulement si je voit de l'enthousiasme. Alors ne soyez pas timides et faites un petit clic dans la case juste la dessous !

Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction sachez qu'elle n'est pas abandonnée mais que j'ai du mal a tout restructurer à cause de nouvelles idées que j'ai eu. Aller et à la prochaine !


End file.
